


The Kiss

by GallyTheBeautyQueen



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallyTheBeautyQueen/pseuds/GallyTheBeautyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss started the 3 year relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

The sun was beating on Gally's back as he built a new hut, it had taken him a month to settle down with The Gladers. His shirt was dripping wet with sweat and hands covered in blisters from constantly liftng twigs and knotting them together. He was so focused on tying the little knots he didn't hear the voice calling him. Gally jumped almost a foot in the air at the touch of a hand on his shoulder. Fist clenched ready to take a swing at whatever klunkhead dared to even do that to him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust before lowering his arm and relaxing his fist.  
"You freaked me out you shuck face slintheaded klunk!" his voice cracking at how uneasy he'd been. Blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight, his skin a pale white colour except for his neck and back, he was so small for a 16 year old.  
"I need to talk to you in Deadhead in private its important" Newt casually walked off towards the woods, his limp only obvious from a distance, Newt never mentioned how he got the limp but his face went deathly pale whenever someone asked, so Gally could only imagine it was a horrible story.

Newt was stood nervously in the middle of the wooded area, unsure whether to lean against the supportive tree or just stand. Gally watched Newt's moves intensly. He was sweating that much his forehead was shined slightly, playing nervously with his hands, avoiding Gallys eyes. Whatever Newt wanted it sure was bugging him. Newt licked his lips and began to speak.  
"Gally, I....I want to kiss you" Gallys mouth dropped open in shock he didn't know what to say, his whole body froze in amazement.  
"I want to just feel the warmth of your lips, run my hands through your hair and round your neck" Newt took a few steps towards Gally, quickly grasping his hand Gally could feel how nervous Newt was, his hands were clammy and slippery. He didn't know what to think about it all, part of him wanted this, part of him was really really scared. He decided to let it happen and see what happened.  
"I like how you're so much taller than me, musclier and so strong, you're bloody cute when you're confused" Newts smile turned seductive. 

Leaning forward and standing on his tiptoes Newt kissed Gally. Gallys body ignited with passion, picking Newt up he slammed him into a tree, his hands pulling Newt closer to him. That day Newt and Gally became one. No one in The Glade for years to come ever noticed the writing carved into one tree "N+G" with a heart next to it.

Symbolising theyre love was forever.


End file.
